Unexpected
by LPRDMC
Summary: Dreams, strong magic, an accident. Leads to something more? hd
1. The begining

Unexpected  
  
Harry Potter sat onboard the Hogwards Express on his way to his sixth schoolyear at Hogwards. He was looking out the window, smiling at Ron and Hermiones fight in the background.  
  
"It's not me that always stick my nose in a book instead of having a life!"  
  
"I have a life, I just treasure other values than you!"  
  
Harry concentrated on his own thoughts once more. They went back to that dream.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry slowly walked around, trying to find his way out of the forbidden forest. How he got there he had no clue.  
  
He heard the snap of a branch and virled around, drawing his wand. His eyes widened and he lowered his wand. There stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry wanted to ask what he was doing, but couldn't get a word out as Malfoy, seductively walked over to him and shut him up with a passionate kiss.  
  
Harry almost fainted.  
  
The kiss grew more and more heated till Draco laid them down on the ground, him on top.  
  
He kissed down Harry's neck and chest, erning moans and gasps in return. When he took a nipple into his mouth, Harry arched into him, but was met with nothing but air.  
  
He looked around. He was in his bed, panting for breath and VERY aroused.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry Potter was gay, argh! And on top of that he HAD to fancy Draco Malfoy. More important, how was he going to face him without blushing about the thought of that dream?  
  
"Harry? HARRY!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"C'on w're there."  
  
Harry smiled and followed Ron and Hermione.  
  
The selection ceremoni went well, now they were eating the tons of food that where on the tables, one of the many good things about Hogwards.  
  
Ron where telling a story of him and his dad, they had gone fishing, the muggle way. Hermione listened very interested to Ron's story. Harry gigled when Hermione yelped.  
  
"No! Poor worm!"  
  
Harry just smiled. He was always extremly happy when he got back to Hogwards after a summer by the Dursleys. He didn't have that many stories to tell, so he just enjoyed listening to Ron.  
  
His gaze wandered across the room. When he reached the Slytherin table, Malfoy was watching him! He locked eyes with the blond Slytherin. The gaze was so intense that it would have made anyone else run away, mentaly marked for life.  
  
Harry's knees suddenly felt very weak. Malfoy's grey eyes where so beautiful! They had been staring for good five minutes before Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Hallo? Anybody home?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron! You made me loose!"  
  
Ron looked confused.  
  
"Loose what?"  
  
"I was two seconds from down staring Malfoy!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Harry took Ron's face in his hands and turned it at the Slytherin table. Malfoy had a very triumphic look on his face and mouthed the word loosers at them.  
  
"Realy! Can't you stop fooling around and just eat?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron turned their face at Hermione, who looked pretty mad.  
  
"Sorry 'Monie."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Just forget it, and Malfoy too, and let's eat!"  
  
When Ron and Hermione where eating, Harry's gaze wandered back too the Slytherin table.  
  
'There goes Potter again, watching me. Doesn't he know how much he is torturing me? God, I want him! No, not his body, HIM. I want all of him, body and soul... God, I sound sappy. But can't have him, there is no way he can possibly feel the same after the way I treat him.'  
  
"Dragon? What are you looking at?"  
  
Draco flinched.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Pansy looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are only four people on this Earth that are allowed to call me that, and you are not one of them!"  
  
"But drag..."  
  
"SHUT UP! Or I swear to God I'm gonna cut out your tounge and make you choke on it!"  
  
Pansy looked truly scared of Draco. She didn't say one word for the rest of the feast.  
  
When the feast was over, Dumbeldore spoke.  
  
"I wish all of the new students a great time for the next seven years on Hogwards School for witchcraft and wizardry. And I will remind you that next week this year's first Quiditch match takes place, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Good luck to you all."  
  
The two houses exchanged deathglares, silently promesing a dead serious game.  
  
"Now, I want a nice clean game." Magonagal blew her wistle and all the brooms flew like rockets in all directions. Harry flew up above the players, howering on his firebolt looking out for the snitch.  
  
Draco did the same howering a few meters from Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Draco as he ran his fingers through his golden blond hair.  
  
"Well, Potter, like what you see?"  
  
'You are never going to know how much!'  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he spotted the snitch right behind Draco.  
  
Without saying a word he flew at top sped right past Draco, almost knocking him of his broom. Draco sneered, but quickly followed Harry.  
  
When Draco almost had gained on Harry, he noticed the smasher heading straight for him. He panicked.  
  
"Harry! Watch out!"  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Draco, a small smile grazing his lips. The expression on his face then turned to surprise. He turned his head, and a splitsecond later the smasher collided with Harry's head, making a sickening krack.  
  
Draco was in chock. Harry fell limply from his broom. Draco made his broom go into a dive and catched Harry. When he looked at Harry while holding him, he felt sick. The one side of Harrys face was covered in blood and he had the most pained expression on his face that Draco had ever seen. Instead of flying him down to the ground he head on, flying directly to the hospital wing. All the players looked confused at eachother, what had just happened?  
  
While he was walking with Harry in his arms, he repeated over and over in his mind, 'Don't-die-don't-die-live!'  
  
"MADAM PUMFREY!!!"  
  
Madam Pumfrey, who where having a cup of tea, choked on it and dropped the cup to the floor. When she saw Malfoy she got very mad.  
  
"Mister Malfoy! Keep..."  
  
She stopped as she saw how exhausted and... scared? Malfoy was. There was something wrong a Malfoy was NEVER scared. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she saw what or more spesificly who Draco carried in his arms.  
  
"Dear God... Quickly, this way!"  
  
Draco followed Madam Pomfrey to the hospital, where she pointed at a bed to lay Harry on as she hurried around to find potions, bandages and a lot of other things.  
  
Draco very carefuly put Harry on down the bed. He looked in horror at Harry. He wished that there where something he could do. 'Why must I be so helples? He is dying Crist sake!' Madam Pomfrey came back and insisted that Draco should leave the room. Draco only did so for Harry's sake.  
  
Outside the hospital wing Draco passed furiously back and forth. When Ron and Hermione came to the hospital wing and wanted to ask Draco what had happened, they where send flying back as they had touched some kind of magic force field. They stared at Draco in disbelief. A very powerful aura surrounded him, making it impossible to get within 2 meters range. They looked at eachother, and then ran as fast as they could to find Dumbeldore.  
  
Draco was so caught up in his thoughts of worry for Harry, that he didn't even notice the sudden force that flared around him. Dumbeldore came but could do nothing unless it would hurt Draco.  
  
After three hours the doors where opened. Draco's aura dissappeared and he stormed in to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbeldore following. To Draco's horror, Harry didn't move nor breathe.  
  
"I did all that I could..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey hung her head.  
  
A tear ran down Draco's cheek.  
  
'No...'  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Draco slumped down next to Harry. He sobbed for a few minutes, and then looked up again. He took one of Harry's now cold hands. His face then formed a very concentrated look. His aura began to flare again, but this time it also covered Harry.  
  
Dumbeldore, Hermione and Ron just stared, surprised.  
  
He mumbled something, then screamed Harry's name. The brightest light ever shon from Draco. The three watching had to cover their eyes to not go blind by the intensity thereoff. When the light faded away they saw Draco desperately trying to catch his breath. Draco then closed his eyes and fell limply too the ground.  
  
To the others outher dissbelief, Harry arched of the bed, taking in a desperate breath.  
  
"Harry! Your alive!"  
  
Harry looked around confused. Hadn't he just been in a very light place together with his parents? He was brought from his thoughts when Ron and Hermione jumped at him. Harry screamed in pain and threw them of him clutching his body furiously. Madam Pomfrey then stepped in.  
  
"All of you, out now. I have to find out what exactly has just happened here."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, then left in silence.  
  
"Harry, where does it hurt?"  
  
Harry was breathing furiously, clamping his eyes shut.  
  
"Everywhere!"  
  
She looked down and picked up Malfoy laying him on the bed next to Harry's. She then hurried and got a potion she gave Harry. After a few seconds Harry's pain faded down to a small headache. He looked around with the one eye that wasn't bandaged together with the one side of his head. He then took his hand to his bandages, wanting to remove them.  
  
"No boy, what are you doing?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked in disbelief as Harry removed the bandages. She almost fainted, his wound wasn't there! He was healed!  
  
Harry looked around, though it was unclear, due to his lack of glases, he could still see Malfoy on the other hospitel bed.  
  
'What is Draco doing here?' 


	2. Explain it!

A/N: Thanks for the rewiews; here are a few answers that might help:

Miss Lesley: Hmm... Good question. I will try explaining everything about it as the story progress.

Bryjin: No! I thought you loved me! ;-; Hehe, joke. Going to read your story after writing this.

Eminem4ever: I'm tryin' . I have just started my education and I get tons of homework.

Sumisweet: I will, thanks for the support.

Disclaimer:(forgot it last time . ) I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to jk... Puls out a bottle of poison and drinks it...

Unexpected chapter 2

Harry, still a bit daced, grabed his glases that, thanks to Madam Pumfrey, had been repaired.

'I'm not dreaming?'

"Madam Pumfrey? What is Dra... Malfoy doing here?"

When she did not answer, Harry looked at her. Her face was pale, her eyes wide of outher dissbelief.

"Madam Pumfrey? Why are you staring at me like that?"

That seemed to get her out off her dace.

"I... I... But... cough Mister Malfoy in some way succeded in sawing your life. You where dead! Even I couldn't save you. But after he did so he passed out."

Harry lowered his head, the information he had just gotten finaly hitting him.

'I... I was dead?! And Draco... Sawed me?!'

"Would you please get Dumbeldore to come here?"

Madam Pumfrey smiled.

"Of course, but get some sleep first."

Harry nodded and lay down. His head was so full of thoughts it took a while for him to sleep, even though he drank a sleeping potion.

When Harry awoke, he found himself to be in Dumbeldore's office.

"Ah, You are awake."

He turned his head to see Dumbeldore feeding Fawks.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbeldore beet him to it.

"Yes Harry, you where indeed dead. Malfoy sawed you, but in a way that have only heard of, but never seen."

Harry blinked a few times.

"When a very powerfull wizard looses someone that they love, they can bring them back by transfering their life energy to the person. It is a VERY dangerous act and only three other wizards has ever succeded in performing a such ritual."

Harry gave a small laugh.

"That is not possible, Malfoy hates me."

Dumbeldore turned around and looked at Harry, giving him a small smile.

"The line beetween love and hate are very thin indeed, thiner than you can imagine.

Now, let's change the subject. The rumor has spread very fast around the death eaters that you are dead and has even reached Voldemort. From What I have heard, he was more than thrilled. It will give you a while with him of your back."

Harry noded, half in a dace, his thought far from Voldemort.

'Can it bee true? Does Draco love me?

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor house, he hadn't been there for two seconds before Ron and Hermione stormed into the room.

Harry was knocked over by both of them hugging him so tight he almost couldn't breath. When they finally let go, Harry noticed them both crying.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Bloody hell no! You are here! It's damn good to have you back!"

Harry smiled at Ron, and then looked at Hermione. She was trying hard not to cry, but the tears still ran down her cheeks.

" 'Moiny, please stop, I'm still here."

She wipped her cheeks and put on a big smile.

"You are right, I, we, where just so afraid of loosing you."

Harry gave them both another hug.

"Now, I would like to rest, I will see you at dinner?"

"You count on it!"

Both Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time. Harry got into a fit of laughter and Ron and Hermione blushed.

Draco moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake Mister Malfoy."

He looked up to see Madam Pumfrey's smiling face.

He gave a small smirk back, then looked around.

"Where is Ha... Potter?"

"Oh, he is just fine. He is back at the Gryffindor house."

"WHAT?!"

Draco wanted to jump out of the bed, but was too weak to move.

"Now, you take it easy. You have just been sleeping for five days."

"Five days?!"

"Yes. I suggest you get some food and then Dumbeldore is awaiting you."

Draco slowly made his way to Dumbeldore's office. He was still very weak and it took twice as long as normal to get there.

When he was finally there he slumped down in the nearest chair letting out a sight and trying to catch his breath.

"Good afternoon Draco."

Draco got a small chok, but then relaxed when he saw Dumbeldore.

"Good afternoon? I thought it was morning."

"Well, you have after all been sleeping for 5 days. Now, to the reason I called you here. Since when can you perform the Aria magic?"

Draco blinked.

"What the heck is that?"

"The magic you used to save Harry's life."

Draco's eyes widened.

"I... I was the one that saved Harry?!"

"Yes indeed. It is one of the strongest spells in the whole wizard world. It can only bee performed by the strongest wizards."

Draco smirked, his ego shining through.

"Only the strongest you say? Well I don't know to tell the truth. I can only remember as far as to where I carried Potter to the Hospital Wing."

"You do know that the magic can only be performed if you love the person you want to save more than life itself?"

"WHAT!!!!"

"It is a very unique gift and is said only to be given to one, ONE, wizard every 500 years. But I must warn you, if you do not use it carefully, you could very well die. Now, go join the rest of your house for dinner."

With that, Dumbeldore dissapeared into the shadows.

Draco looked around, stunned.

'You must love the person more than life itself? Do I really love Harry that much? Sigh, I think so.'

Slowly Draco got up and went to the Great Hall.

When he got there, a sobbing Pansy attacked him. He winched in pain and trew her off.

"Don't touch me..."

"But..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Pansy just stared at him as he walked right her, limping to his seat.

He slumped down and once more tried to catch his breath. He slowly got it back and sat up straight. He felt like he was being watched and scanned the room with his eyes. His eyes locked with a pair of emerald green. His face softened from the pained expression he whore as he lost himself in those eyes. The eyes of Harry Potter.

A/N: I will write again as soon as I can, see ya!


	3. Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Damn you Rowling! Pulls out gun and shoots herself...

Teal'c : Well, thank you! He he... Me too, that's why I'm writin' it! Hugs!

Bryjin: I can always count on you, sniff, Miss you! I'm kicking my dad's but right now!

Unexpected chapter 3

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw... hurt? Why did he look so sad?

Harry just looked at Draco on the verge of tears. He wanted too run over there and take away his pain.

'He sawed my life, and now he suffering because of me! Argh! I can't stand it!'

Draco's eyes widened a bit as he saw Harry knocking his head into the table in outer desperation of his helplessness. He tried as hard as he could not too laugh, but too no use. His laughter filled the entire room, and everybody just stared at him in disbelief as he fell from the chair. He lay on the floor, clutching his stomach and cursing himself for laughing in his condition, it hurt all over.

Harry looked at Draco in awe.

'Did I just make him laugh? Well, I do admit it looked pretty stupid...'

Harry stood up and left the great hall without a word, the slightest smile on his lips at Draco's laughter.

"Well Mister Malfoy, everything looks just fine, drink this potion, rest for an hour and you will be as good as new. You could even play Quiditch!"

Draco smirked a bit at madam Pomfrey's giddiness.

"And I will. Have a good day."

'Ah, finally! I hate to feel so... weak!'

With that he strolled of to the dungeons to drink the potion and rest.

Harry sighed. He had been sitting on the windowsill of his room for three hours, staring out the window and thinking about Draco and the fact that he had actuately died. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk too him, but to no use. He had skipped the lessons and knew that had probably cost Gryffindor over a hundred points in Potions with Snape. He grunted and jumped down. He had too clear his thoughts.

'Ah! A good quiditch training aught to do the trick!'

He grabbed his Quiditch gear and ran down to the field.

He breathed in the clear night air, enjoying the silence around him. He mounted his Fire bolt and blasted into the night. He practised for two hours straight. Finally he flew directly into the air going as high as he possibly could while still being able to breathe. He then stood up on his Fire bolt and let himself fall backwards while holding the Fire bolt with the tips of his feet. He then spun around falling closer and closer to the ground. About 50 feet before he touched the ground he bent up (because he was falling with his head first) and grabbed the shaft, sitting down and pulled up less than a half feet of the ground, following it, reaching out and touching the grass with his fingertips before finally landing. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily and his entire body shook from the ecstasy ride he had just experienced.

He sprawled out on the soft grass, taking in air hungrily. When he felt the light of the half-moon that shone disappearing from his face, he opened his eyes and looked up at no other than Draco Malfoy. Harry sat up, still the slightest out of breath.

"Hi Draco!"

Draco's eyes widened. Had he just called him Draco? He stared at Harry; God did he look sexy right then. Hair sweaty, sticking to his face, cheeks flushed and his eyes burning with an inner fire.

"Harry."

This time it was Harry's turn to look surprised. He then shrugged. Draco sat down next to him.

"Pretty impressive stunt, do you think you could teach me?"

Harry's face lit up.

"You really want my help?"

Draco blushed just the slightest and looked down at the ground.

".....p..please?...."

Harry gasped loudly. THE Draco Malfoy had just said... PLEASE!?

Draco began to feel slightly uncomfortable when Harry kept looking at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging wide agape. He waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes and made him snap out of it.

"SURE! Let's go, NOW!"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up. He pushed Draco's Nimbus 2001 into his arms, mounted his Fire bolt and blasted into the air, Draco followed right on his tail.

When he reached the point where Harry where waiting for him, he was panting for breath.

"Is... KOUGH! ... This... Normal?"

"Yes, it is. It is also the best ride you will ever get. After a while the body gets used to the pressure and you won't experience the same ecstasy rush."

Harry flew very close to Draco. He gasped as Harry put his arm around his waste and pressed their bodies together. Draco blushed.

"Now hold on or else you will faint."

With that he helped Draco to stand with him on his Fire bolt. Not an easy act, but they did it.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Their faces only inches apart. He gave Draco a sly smirk. Draco wanted to raise an eyebrow, but to late, Harry had already pushed them of the broom and they where falling merciless against the ground.

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner!


	4. Rush

Hi! I'm back! Had to do tons of homework, sigh!

Semisweet: I will! It's really great to have you reviewing!

Bryjin: Where are you girl?! I haven't heard from you in a week!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Throws herself out of a plane without a parachute...

Unexpected chapter 4

Draco's eyes widened in fear and his grip tightened around Harry's waist. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. He had reacted exactly the same way when Oliver had first shown him.

Harry started spinning, making them fall even faster. Draco almost panicked, he hadn't noticed that Harry where holding the broom with his feet and counted on that they where going to hit the ground every second now. He was distracted from his thoughts when Harry pulled at him so he was with his back against Harry's chest and he where put on a broom still being held tightly by Harry. Draco felt the pressure of 4g and closed his eyes when Harry pulled them upwards. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Harry taking his arm and stretching it out. He felt the soft grass under his fingertips and it was amazing!

Harry slowly set the Fire bolt down on the ground and let go of Draco. He shook all over, the adrenalin rushing through his every vein. He sprawled out on the ground breathing like he had just been close to drowning. Harry sat down next to him and waited for his breath to calm down.

When it did Draco let out a sigh and sat up.

"That was God damned scary as hell!"

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at that comment.

"Yeah, I know. I said the same thing as Oliver showed me a few years back."

"So you have known how to do this for that long?"

"Yes, it's a very good way to clear your mind."

Draco looked at him in a slightly concerned way.

"Has something been bothering you lately?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, since when did Draco care?

"Since when do you care?"

Draco blushed a bit.

"Since I want to be your friend and call in a truce..."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You want to be my friend?!"

"Well... Yes..."

Harry was stunned and paralysed. Draco wanted to be his friend?!

"Well... Friends it is."

Harry and Draco spend half of the night talking about each other, school, Quiditch and everything between heaven and earth.

"And then Herm' came out of the door and she looked like a cat!"

Draco burst out in a major fit of laughter, which Harry soon joined in on. They twisted and turned until they could laugh no more. They lay down and their hands touched. Draco looked at Harry. They both blushed. Draco wanted to pull back his hand, but he froze when Harry gently took it and entwined their fingers. Harry looked at Draco, doubting if it was a good thing he had just done.

To his surprise Draco gave him a real smile. Harry's heart melted like warm butter. Harry just watched as Draco ever so slowly moved his arm closer. He blushed when he felt Draco's other hand on his cheek. Even though, he leaned into the hand, welcoming its warmth.

Draco suddenly jumped up, as if he had been burned, grabbed his broom and ran of the Quiditch field.

Harry just sat there looking puzzled, 'What just happened?'

A/N: SSSOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but school is killing me! An essay, a chemistry report, a German grammar test, ARGH!!!


End file.
